A Dragon's Journey
by Psychochiken
Summary: Gruntilda Winkybunion has kidnapped Rarity and now Spike and Philomena must venture into the witch's lair to save her. Mostly Banjo Kazooie gameplay but with my own psychotic ideas. First of the Dragon series.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First off, I just want to say this, I am NOT a brony. The My Little Pony series isn't the greatest but it's a hell of a lot better than the crap shown on tv nowadays. This will be most of the way, like the Banjo-Kazooie game but with a few alterations and ideas I include. What those are you'll have to wait to find out but until then, HERE WE GO!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Banjo-Kazooie or My Little Pony.**

The sun was just starting to rise over the mountains and shining it's first light on the town of Ponyville. The town was glistening in it's morning due as thee had been much rain the night before. As the sun had only just rose, nopony was awake yet, but a young dragon in the town library was.

"Okay, Spike. You can do this," the purple baby dragon told himself standing in front of mirror. "Okay... Rarity, for the longest time I've had this really big... No, that's too straight forward. Let's see... Rarity, we've been friends for a good while now... That sounds good... And I've really been wanting to say this for a while now..."

"Trying to figure out how to tell Rarity about your crush on her?" came a voice from behind Spike.

The small dragon jumped in surprise and turned around to see a lavender unicorn with a dark purple mane and red highlights. "Twilight! You scared me! Um... How long have you been standing there?" Spike asked nervously.

Twilight giggled and said, "Oh, just long enough to here your latest attempts at confessing your love to Rarity."

Spike blushed, embarrassed at Twilight's teasing and said, "Come on, Twilight. Cut it out. I really want to tell her today."

"I know, Spike. But really, you just need to tell her. Don't try to beat around the bush with it."

"I know, but what if she doesn't like me that way? What if she laughs at me?" Spike asked trying to keep his latest nightmare out of his head.

Twilight Sparkle frowned and put her hoof on Spike's shoulder for reassurance. "Spike," she began, "Rarity will not laugh at you. You and I know her far better than most and we know she would never do that to anyone. Second, even if she doesn't return the feelings now, it doesn't mean she won't ever return them. And even if she doesn't, it doesn't mean the two of you will stop being friends. I can tell you mean a lot to her Spike, she would never hurt your feelings like that. She's too generous and kind!"

Spike smiled at his friend and said, "You're right, Twilight! Okay, today I'm really going to do it! I will tell Rarity how I feel, even if it kills me!"

Twilight smiled and rolled her eyes at the dragon's overdramatic self. "Just make sure you don't die before you tell her. Come on, lover dragon. We need to help set up for Ponyville's 250th anniversary. Celestia knows Pinkie Pie will freak if everything is not in "perfect party order."

Spike laughed and said, "You're right about that, Twily! Let's go!" He hopped onto Twilight's back and the two exited the library and headed into town.

Meanwhile, a good many miles from Ponyville in a small secluded area of mountain a storm was raging above the mountaintops. This storm was positioned right above a giant hat shaped tower. Inside this tower a winding staircase led up to a door with a large ghost head with a ring in it's mouth was the knocker. The door swung open to reveal a widely large figure dressed in a black cloak and pointed hat with a purple striped scarf. This figure was the notorious and evil, Gruntilda the witch. She was standing over her magic pot, Dingpot speaking to the cauldron.

"Dingpot, Dingpot, by the bench, " the hag said, "Who's the nicest looking wench?"

The cauldron responded by saying, "Why it's Grunty any day, she really takes my breath away!... Cough!" Literally it would seem.

Grunty picked her nose, happy at the cauldron's response and said, "Yes, you're right I'm rather proud, my looks stand me out from the crowd!" She flicked whatever she pulled out of her nostrils away and continued watching the pot, waving her hands over it, casting magic on the liquid inside, until Dingpot spoke again, "Err... But there is this girl..."

Grunty flipped at this and screeched, "What d'you mean, this cannot be, there's no one prettier than me!"

The cauldron began to form an image in it's waters to the witch showing a white unicorn with a purple curled mane. "Why it's Rarity, can't you see? Rarity is the nicer beauty!" the pot said.

Grunty blew her lid at this and smacked Dingpot a few times saying, "No no no, you must be mad! Nicer beauty can't be had!"

"Unfortunately, I think you'll find," the cauldron retorted, "It's Rarity, she's generous and kind!"

Gruntilda shook her head in dismay and turned to head out the door with her magic broomstick following her. "Well... We'll see about that!" she screeched cackling loudly as she left the room.

Back in Ponyville, everyone was up and readying themselves for the festivities. The cyan Pegasus with the rainbow mane, Rainbow Dash, was clearing the sky with most of the other Pegasus ponies so that there would be no chances of rain during the celebration. The unicorns were using their magic to set up food and drinks and move heavy equipment. Applejack, one of the earth ponies, was helping set up some of her Sweet Apple Acres treats with her little sister Applebloom. Pinkie Pie was directing the locations and positions of games and food, being the expert in parties in all. All in all, everything was going well as Twilight and Spike traveled around, as the official organizer of events Twilight often had to double and triple check everything to make sure it was okay.

"Okay, so games are check?" Spike made a check mark on the scroll in his hands, "Yep! Let's see, apple pastries and such?"

Twilight looked over to Applejack and nodded saying, "That's affirmative."

Spike made another check mark and said, "Pinkie Pie flipping out over balloons?" The pair looked over at the pink earth pony who was screeching about how there weren't enough red balloons and took off with a speed that could keep up with Rainbow Dash to find some. The duo laughed and Spike checked again saying, "Like we even needed to check! That's it then! That's the last of everything we need, I believe!"

Spike hopped down off of Twilight and she said, "Thanks, Spike. You were a big help today."

Spike blushed slightly at her comment and said, "Awe, shucks! It was problem at all Twi!"

Twilight's smile grew bigger and she said, "Now, there is one thing left on the checklist."

Spike's blush disappeared, confused at his friend's words. "What are you talking about, Twilight? Everything is set."

"Almost everything." Twilight said with a smirk and a nod. Spike finally got that she meant and his blush from before returned stronger than ever.

Twilight giggled and said, "Don't worry, Spike. I know you can do this."

"Yeah, I know. It's just, I'm so nervous about actually telling her."

"Just let it come naturally. I'm positive if you speak from your heart, Rarity will accept it."

Spike gave a big smile and said, "Thanks Twilight! To be honest, I actually have something to give her tonight."

Twilight eyes widened a little at this and she said, "Really? What is it?"

Spike grinned a slightly mischievous grin and said, "Not telling Twi! I want it to be a surprise! But I will say this, it's something I found a few weeks ago and I know Rarity is going to absolutely love it! Don't say anything about it to Rarity alright?"

Twilight looked a bit shocked at the dragon's response but she smiled and told him, "No problem, Spike. Now you better go get ready for tonight!" Spike fist pumped and ran off waving bye to Twilight.

Twilight walked over to Applejack and Rainbow Dash who were talking about this season's zap apples. When Twilight approached they stopped talking to each other and Rainbow Dash said to Twilight, "So he's actually gonna go for it tonight?"

Twilight nodded in response. "It's about time he did," Applejack said in her usual accent, "He's been crushing on that pony for a long time now, I'm glad he's finally making a move."

"That's not all, apparently," Twilight said intriguing the two, "It seems he's got a nice present set out for Rarity, one he wouldn't even tell me about."

Both ponies eyes widened at this and Rainbow said, "Dang, that's a BIG move! What do you think it is?"

"No clue," Twilight answered, "But he did say that it would be something Rarity would absolutely love!"

Applejack whistled and said, "Whoo-whee! That must one heck of a gift!" "No doubt. Anyway, we've got some time left before the celebration. Want to go get-"

"TWILIGHT!" Pinkie Pie screamed as she appeared out of nowhere behind the unicorn. She screamed in fear and jumped a few feet away.

"Pinkie Pie!" Twilight said frightened by her friend's sudden appearance.

"Have you seen my accordion anywhere?!" the pink pony asked looking around frantically.

"N-no, why do you-"

"Because I need it for the celebration tonight! *Gasp* Maybe Mr. And Mrs. Cake know! I better go ask! Bye Twilight!" Pinkie said rapidly before dashing of even faster than before. All the ponies eyes were wide and they shook their heads, all thinking the same thing, 'Typical Pinkie Pie.'

Gruntilda flew out of her tower's entrance which ironically looked like her head. She flew over the mountains cackling and saying, "If Rarity thinks she's fairer than me, I'll steal her looks and ugly she'll be!" She laughed evilly heading in the direction of Ponyville.

Time skip: That night...

Mayor Mare had given a rousing speech of Ponyville's founding and had told all to enjoy the festivities. Applejack and Rainbow Dash were having an apple bobbing competition with Applejack winning but Rainbow not giving up. Other ponies were placing bets on who would win, the odds more in Applejack's favor. Fluttershy, the yellow coated and pink maned pegasus, was cheering for Rainbow in her own quiet cheer. Twilight was talking with Trixie, who had patched things up with the ponies after they saved her from the possession of the necklace she had. They were discussing some the different types of magic they had learned and were enjoying themselves when Pinkie Pie, carrying the cake twins: Pound and Pumpkin, who were giggling happily, hopped by them playing her massive assortment of instruments. Everyone was enjoying themselves, especially Spike who had worked up the nerve to ask Rarity to dance with him, to which she happily agreed. Once the song was finished, Spike asked Rarity to see him in front of town hall.

Rarity walked up to town hall seeing Spike sitting on the steps and holding a present in his hands. "Spike," she said getting the dragon's attention, "What is it you wanted to see me for?"

Spike began to blush slightly, the moonlight really brought out the color of Rarity's coat. "Well... Um... Rarity, I have something for you. This is, um, if you'll accept it..." he said holding out the present to her.

Rarity looked surprised and said, "Oh why, thank you, Spikey! What is it?"

"Open it and see," Spike responded. Using her magic she untied the bow and removed the paper, opening the box. What she saw inside made her gasp, she turned to Spike and said, "Spike, is this...?"

Spike smiled proudly and said, "Yep! I found it a few weeks ago and have been taking care of it ever since."

She used her magic to pull out a large heart shaped sapphire. "Oh, Spike this is wonderful! But I really can't accept this! I still have the Fire Ruby you have me last year, remember?"

"Oh don't worry," Spike said, waving his arms in front of him, "I knew you would love it so I wanted you to have it! Besides, the Aqua Sapphire would go great with the Fire Ruby I gave you! Please accept it, Rarity?" He looked at her with pleading eyes that Rarity just couldn't resist.

"Oh... All right, but only because it's you! Thank you so much my little Spikey Wikey!" Rarity exclaimed, hugging the baby dragon in a death grip. Spike couldn't breathe but he didn't care. This was paradise to him.

After a minute she let him go and he spoke again, "And really, there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a while now, Rarity..."

Rarity looked at him curiously and asked, "What is it, Spike?" Spike began to blush a deep shade of red and stutter, "Well, you see... I... Um..."

Meanwhile, unknown to the two in front of town hall they were being watched by five other ponies. "He's actually going for it!" Rainbow whispered.

"He looks really nervous..." Fluttershy said, which in her voice, was quiet.

"You would be too, if you were in his position," Applejack said in a low voice.

"He looks like he wants to run away," Trixie said.

"Come on, Spike," Twilight whispered encouragingly, "You can do this!"

"Spike is something wrong?" Rarity asked at Spike's stuttering.

"N-nothing's wrong! I'm fine! R-really!" Spike said trying to cover for his nervousness.

Rarity gave a small smile and said, "You know, if you have something you wish to tell me, you can just say it. I promise I will not laugh at or tell anyone about what you have to say."

Spike looked into Rarity's eyes and knew she was telling the truth. He took a deep breath and thought, 'Okay, here goes everything...' "Rarity, the truth is," he began, "For the longest time now I've-"

He was interrupted by a loud and obnoxious cackling above them. All eyes rose to see Gruntilda on her broomstick hovering above the two. "Just who are you and what do you want?!" Rarity demanded.

Grunty merely laughed at her and said, "Who I am doesn't matter, soon I'll be thin and you a lot fatter! Now come to me my little pretty; you'll soon be ugly, what a pity!" With the end of her sentence she dove down at Rarity. Spike moved fast and pushed her out of the way, getting rammed by the witch and her broom.

"SPIKE!" Rarity screamed. The dragon rolled on the ground clutching his chest in pain.

"Come on girls! Let's take this hag down!" Twilight yelled jumping into action. All the ponies jumped up and began to attack the Gruntilda. Rainbow Dash used her speed to strike at Grunty while Applejack stopped the witch's counterattacks by bucking random objects at her. Twilight and Trixie were using their magic to attack the witch with heavier objects.

Gruntilda screeched in pain as the attacks hit one after the other, "Ouch, my butt! It's now quite sore, I'll make you suffer, that's for sure!" She began to cast her magic, calling forth fireballs that flew at the ponies.

"Incoming!" Twilight yelled in warning. All the ponies took evasive maneuvers and ran about, dodging the onslaught of counterattacks.

While the others were taking on the witch, Fluttershy made her way to Rarity and said, "Come on, Rarity! We need to get you out of here!"

"But what about Spike?!" she exclaimed. The dragon was still on the ground and in pain from the attack he got from Grunty.

"Can you pick him up with your magic? If you can, I can carry him." Fluttershy asked.

Rarity nodded and her horn glowed picking up the baby dragon and set him on Fluttershy's back. "Get to Canterlot and go see Princess Celestia!" Rarity ordered the pegasus pony, "Tell her everything that's happened! And keep Spike safe! We'll try and take the witch down here!"

Fluttershy nodded while Spike tried to sit up and say, "Rari...ty... No... Don't-"

"Go Fluttershy! And Spike, I will be okay! I promise! Take this and keep it safe, please!" Rarity said giving him the Water Sapphire. Fluttershy flapped her wings and flew off in the direction of Canterlot and the royal palace of Princess Celestia. "For good luck..." Rarity whispered with a tear in her eye. He wiped her face and steeled herself to face the evil witch attacking her friends.

Fluttershy flew as fast as she could with Spike on her back. As a Pegasus pony she could fly very quickly, not as fast as Rainbow Dash but still pretty fast. It took her a good 4 hour flight to reach Canterlot, flying above the ponies who were still asleep below. By the time she reached the gates however, she was exhausted. She had never flown this much at once in her life. She collapsed on the ground panting and wheezing for air. One of the guards noticed her and Spike and opened the gates. Several other guards took her and the baby dragon in. Fluttershy asked that he see Princess Celestia immediately and that it was an emergency. She also asked that Spike be looked at because of his injury. Several servants dashed about by the guards orders, bringing the dragon to the infirmary and giving Fluttershy a bit of food and drink before seeing Celestia.

Princess Celestia yawned. One of the guards had woken her up saying that someone from Ponyville arrived and requested to see her. She wondered, 'Why would somepony from Ponyville come here this late?' She walked into the throne room and to her surprise, saw Fluttershy. "Fluttershy?" asked the princess, "What are you doing here?"

Fluttershy bowed her head and tried to speak loud enough so that Celestia could hear her, "I'm sorry for waking you Princess, but there's an emergency in Ponyville!" Fluttershy recapped the whole story to Princess Celestia. She listened to everything Fluttershy said and her sister Princess Luna came in with Spike on her back, good as new.

"This is most troubling..." Celestia began, "I do not know who that witch was but I will say this. She will not get away with attacking your friends!" She ordered the guards to prepare her carriage. She was going to Ponyville.

The trip was silent as Princess Celestia pondered what had happened. Never in her history books or anything she had seen matched what Fluttershy and Spike described. She had left her sister Luna in charge of Canterlot Castle as she rode with Fluttershy, Spike and Twilight's brother Shining Armor. When he had heard about what was going on, he immediately requested that he come as well. Kissing his wife, Princess Candace goodbye, he had set off as Celestia's personal escort.

When the group rose over the mountains next to Ponyville they were greeted by a horrifying sight. The buildings of Ponyville had been burned and many were crumbling. And in the streets, ponies lay injured and unconscious. But the worst part was when they reached town hall. It had been come rely destroyed and all of Spike's friends were lying on the ground unconscious and badly beaten. Celestia's carriage descended at remains of town hall and Shining Armor rushed to his sister's side. "Twilight!" he said, fear evident in his voice, "Please wake up!"

Twilight stirred at his voice and whispered, "S-Shining? Is that... you?"

Her brother nodded his head as Spike rushed over, "Twilight! Are you okay?!"

Twilight Sparkle looked at her dragon friend with sad eyes and said, "I'm so sorry, Spike."

"What do you mean, Twi?"

"We fought as best we could be we... lost and the witch..." Twilight couldn't finish.

It was then that Spike looked around. He saw Trixie, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash but not... "Twilight," he said scared and already knowing what she was about to say. Tears fell from Twilight Sparkle's eyes as she said, "I'm so sorry, Spike. The witch got Rarity."

**And that's it for chapter one! Hope you enjoyed it! Until my next installment of The Dragon's Journey, I say to you all, ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Tomska is still alive people! Asdf movie 6(the official one) is out now on YouTube so if you haven't seen it yet, go there now!**

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony and Banjo Kazooie are not mine. Also, ASDF for the win!**

Ponyville was in a state of emergency. All those who weren't injured badly by Gruntilda's attack were helping those who were. Ponyville hospital was trying their best to see to all the patients but the fact was a good fraction of the nurses and doctors were patients themselves. So many of the uninjured ponies were trying to help where they could.

The four who fought Gruntilda first were all in intensive care, seeing as they were the ones who took the most damage from the witch. Twilight had passed out again after she told Spike of Rarity's fate, so Shining Armor carried her to the hospital while Princess Celestia wrote for doctors to come from Canterlot to Ponyville immediately. Spike could only sit by them in sadness, holding the Water Sapphire he was going to give to Rarity tightly. 'Rarity,' he thought, 'Not even you and the others could beat that witch. And now you... You...' He was doing his best to hold back tears when Princess Celestia with Shining Armor and Princess Cadance walked in. When word had reached Canterlot Castle about what had happened, Cadance immediately flew to Ponyville, especially after hearing of the condition of Twilight and her friends.

"Spike," she said calmly.

Spike turned his head to her, desperately trying not to cry. "I can't believe this happened, Princess," the young dragon said sadly.

Celestia walked over to Spike and placed a wing on his shoulder. "I know, this isn't any easier for us either. I found out that when ponies started to notice what was going on, others joined in to help. This angered the witch and she began attacking anypony she saw. Everypony tried to fight against her but she was too powerful for them. When she was done the witch had left the town in ruins and most of the population injured. However," Celestia said with a small smile, "Two of the ponies managed to gather up the young fillies and foals and safely get them out of town. They did this immediately when the attack was noticed and managed to escape injury with the children."

Spike looked at her and asked, "Really? Who was it?"

The door to the room burst open and all conscious eyes were turned to see Pinkie Pie standing in the doorway. "SPIKE!" she exclaimed.

"Pinkie?! How did you- OOMPH!" he said before getting tackled by the earth pony.

"Oh, Spike! I'm so glad to see that you're okay! I mean I'm glad everyone is kinda but not really okay but I heard that you got hurt and flew off with Fluttershy and I was worried and-"

"Pinkie! I'm alright. Now, can you please get off of me?" Spike asked being crushed by Pinkie.

"Oh! Sorry..." she said sheepishly getting off of the dragon.

"Were you the one who led all the children out of Ponyville, Pinkie?" Spike asked.

Pinkie Pie nodded and said, "Yep, but not just me! Cherilee helped too! When we saw all the bright lights in front of town hall, my Pinkie sense's went all cr-razy! So I told Mayor Mare that I was getting all the fillies out of Ponyville so they wouldn't get hurt! And Cherilee helped calm the little fillies down so we could keep moving! So, all the kids are a-okay right now!"

Spike was amazed at what the pink pony had done. "Wow, Pinkie! That's awesome!" he said. Pinkie giggled and responded, "Thanks Spike!" Her face then turned sad as she looked at her friends all in small casts and bandages... except one. "So is it true," she asked, "Is Rarity...?"

Spike looked down at the floor sadly and Princess Celestia said, "I am afraid so Pinkie Pie..."

Pinkie head looked at the ground as well but then she felt a few taps on her flank. Turning her head she saw the Cake twins looking at her. "Pinkie sad?" Pound asked, his small, brown, beady eyes peering into her soul.

Pinkie Pie wiped the forming tears from her eyes and picked up the infants, putting them on her side pouches saying, "A little bit, but don't you worry! Pinkie will be just fine!" She gave her big usual smile that made the twins giggle happily. "Come on. Let's go see if mommy and daddy Cake have woken up yet!" she said bouncing out of the room with Pound and Pumpkin laughing.

Celestia smiled and said, "She's taken on the responsibility of looking after those two until Mr. and Mrs. Cake recover. It's a big job and she's handling it like a professional. But inside she is hurting just as bad as you are Spike."

"So, who's watching after the kids right now?" Spike asked.

Cadance answered this, "Right now, the fillies are all at their families side and hopefully they'll recover soon. But for those who are hurt more than the others, Cherilee will help look the children of those families. She has natural skill with kids and Big Macintosh even volunteered to give her a hoof when he was up and moving again."

Spike nodded and turned to the princess saying, "Princess Celestia?"

"What is it, Spike?"

"What are we going to do about Rarity?"

Celestia sighed and said, "Spike I will be honest with you, I don't know. Ponyville is in turmoil and I'm having doctors and my royal guard come down here from Canterlot to help. But I can't send all of them, I need many to remain in Canterlot to guard the castle. Shining Armor and Cadance will stay here to watch over and help with what they can, but I have to return to Canterlot soon. Panic will spread throughout Equestria if word of the witch's attack gets out. So if it does, I must be there to comfort the people. I'm sorry, Spike but as is, I can send no one to save Rarity..."

Spike lowered his head, eyes gazing at the floor. He thought, 'I know Celestia is right and she can't send anypony else to rescue Rarity but still! There has to be somepony! Anypony! I... I..." A sudden realization hit Spike and he raised his head with fire in his eyes, knowing what he had to do. "I'll do it," he said.

"What? Spike, you mean you will...?" Celestia asked.

Spike took a deep breath and said, "Yes, I'll go after Rarity. You said it yourself, Princess. There's no one else you can send. Rarity is in danger and we've got no time to lose! I have to go!"

Everypony was in a stunned silence until Shining Armor spoke up, "Spike, you do realize that if you go it'll be extremely dangerous?"

"Yeah, but if I don't, who knows what'll happen to Rarity? Nothing you guys can say will change my mind! I have to do this!" Spike exclaimed giving a fierce and determined look at everypony.

Finally, Celestia smiled and said, "I had a feeling you would say that Spike. And normally I would refuse something like this but in this situation, I have no choice. Very well. I am tasking you with retrieving Rarity form the hands of that witch."

"Yes!" Spike said fist pumping, "I promise I won't let you down, Princess Celestia!"

He started to run out the door but Celestia used her magic to pull him back in saying, "Hold on there, Spike. There are a few things I need from you first."

She put Spike on the ground and continued, "First, I will need regular updates from you. So that we know you are all right and aren't in over your head." Spike nodded. "Secondly, you will need a bit of training before you head up Spiral Mountain and into the witch's lair."

"Spiral Mountain?" Spike asked.

Celestia nodded and Shining took over saying, "One of the ponies who managed to escape with less serious injuries said the witch flew off in the direction of the eastern mountains. In those mountain ranges lies a small valley and in that valley is Spiral Mountain. That witch couldn't get too far without depleting a lot of her power so it stands to reason that her lair is located in that valley. Luckily there is an abandoned train station near a cave that leads into Spiral Mountain. That is where you will be heading."

"And as for training," Celestia continued, "Fluttershy mentioned that there is a mole named Bottles there who can teach you techniques to defeat the witch."

"Oh yeah!" Spike exclaimed, "Fluttershy did say she met a talking mole about two months ago just outside of Ponyville!"

Celestia nodded and said, "That is correct, Spike. Now lastly, you will not be going on this journey alone."

"Huh?" Spike asked confused, "What do you mean? I thought you said you couldn't send anypony."

Celestia nodded, walking over to the window and said, "Yes, I can't send anypony but..." She opened the window and let out a loud whistle.

Not five seconds after that, a red and gold feathered bird flew through the window and landed on Celestia's back. "Spike, you remember Philomena, correct?" Celestia asked indicating the bird on her back.

Spike nodded and responded, "Yeah, I remember her! She's a Phoenix, right?"

"Yes, she is," Celestia began, "And she will be joining you for this journey."

"Really?!" Spike said eagerly, "That's awesome! But why are you sending her with me? Not that I mind but I'm just wondering..."

"Philomena will be a great asset to you; of this, I am sure. And it does help to have a traveling companion of a journey like this. Alone, neither of you can complete this mission; but together, you will be able to defeat that horrible witch."

"Okay, then!" Spike said walking over to Philomena and extending his hand, "It'll be a pleasure working with you Philomena!"

Philomena extended her wing and shook Spike's hand saying, "Likewise, Spike. Celestia got me up to date on what is going on. I know this wont be easy but I promise that with us as a team, we will get your friend back!"

Spike had a look of shock on his face as he exclaimed, "Whoa! You can talk?!"

"Yes, Spike," Celestia said, "A phoenix will lose it's ability to speak when it is about to die, and regains it shortly after they are reborn from their ashes. Philomena didn't regain hers until we were back in Canterlot."

"Oh, okay then. Well, is that it Princess?" Spike asked.

"One last thing," Celestia said using her magic to bring in a cyan colored backpack. "This will help you carry any items you find along the way. Philomena can stay in this while you are traveling, also. She likes small confined spaces anyway," she said.

"It's just more comfortable for me," Philomena said nodding. Spike put on the backpack and opened it, putting in the Water Sapphire as Philomena flew into it. She poked her head and wings out saying, "Oh yeah, I love this. Really comfy in here."

Celestia giggled and said, "Glad you like it, Philomena. Now let's go, Spike. The train will leave when you're ready."

"I'm ready right now Princess Celestia!"

Celestia nodded and said, "Very well then. Let us be on our way then."

Celestia, Cadance and Shining left followed by Spike, who paused and looked back at the room, specifically at Twilight. "Don't worry, Twi," he said, "I promise I will get Rarity back." He turned and ran after the three royal ponies.

Meanwhile in Gruntilda's lair, her henchmen, led by her best minion Klungo, were creating a machine that would sap Rarity of her looks and give them to her while Rarity would be given the witch's old "beauty". Grunty came into the room and barked, "Hurry up Klungo, I'm rather sick, of looking like a bloated tick!" **(A/N: Must... Resist... Urge to... Comment)**

"Closssse to finissssh Misssstressss Grunty! Lasssst thing issss almosssst complete!" Klungo said limping up to his Mistress.

Grunty raised an eyebrow and said, "Oh and what would this be? Come on Klungo, tell me already!"

Klungo limp-walked over to the monitor of the device, pulling up an image of Rarity and a few charts. "Pony hassss much magic power Misssstressss. Machine will now alsssso drain magic powerssss and give to you!" Klungo said earning a look of excitement from the witch.

"Excellent, Klungo, now finish it quick! If you don't, I'll beat you with my broomstick!" she demanded as she left the room cackling.

"Yessss, Misssstressss," Klungo grunted before turning back to the machine.

Unknown to all, a blonde-haired, green-skinned figure wearing a pink dress was watching the whole thing. This figure was Gruntilda's nicer sister, Brentilda. "Oh dear," she murmured, "I must find a way to delay them..." One of Grunty's stronger minions walked by and Brentilda thought, 'Yes! That will work just fine!' And she flew off quietly after the beast.

Back in Ponyville, Spike and company were at the train station saying their farewells. "Good luck, Spike. I know you will need it for this journey," Celestia said.

Spike bowed his head saying, "Thank you Princess. And don't worry! I'll take good care of Philomena!"

Celestia smiled and said, "I have no doubts about this. But please, do be careful you two."

Philomena popped out of the backpack and said to her owner, "We'll be just fine. You worry about taking care of your people!"

Celestia nodded and leaned in close to Spike whispering, "One thing I didn't mention, she has a bit if a tongue on her, so if and when she says something rude..."

"Say no more Princess," Spike responded quickly.

"I heard that!" Philomena cried.

Celestia ignored this and turned to Cadance saying, "When I receive a report from Spike I will forward it to you immediately, Cadance."

"Thank you and I'll let you know when Twilight and the others wake up." Cadance responded.

Cadance turned to Shining Armor and whispered something in his ear. "Are you sure, Cadance?" Shining asked.

"I'm sure," she responded.

"What's up you two?" Spike asked.

Shining looked at Spike and then at Cadance who nodded to him. "You see, Spike," he began, "Umm... The fact was Cadance and I were going to tell Twily about this first but seeing as she will be out for some time, Cadance and I believe you should know first. Something to look forward to while you're on your journey."

"Okay, what is it?" Spike asked eagerly as Philomena poked her head out of the backpack to hear what was going on.

"Well, you see," Shining said with a slight blush on his face, "In a few months Cadance will be having our first child!"

The station was silent for a moment until Spike exclaimed, "That... Is awesome! Congratulations you two!"

"I thought the two of you were hiding something, but I didn't think I would be this! Congratulations to the both of you!" Celestia said with a surprised but happy look on her face.

Cadance blushed saying, "Thank you both, Shining and I are looking forward to this very-"

"WHO'S HAVING A BABY?!" Pinkie Pie screamed, appearing seemingly out of nowhere.

Everyone jumped when she appeared and Spike said, "Pinkie?! I thought you were with the Cake twins?"

Pinkie looked at Spike saying, "Oh, Mr. and Mrs. Cake woke up so they wanted to spend some time with their kids! They aren't ready to be moving yet but they want to spend as much time with them as possible right now! Now, ANSWER THE QUESTION! Who... Is having... A baby?!"

"I-I am, Pinkie, i-in about six months," Cadance stuttered.

Pinkie turned her fierce gaze to Cadance and looked her in the eyes, before turning back to her abnormally sunny disposition saying, "Okie dokie lokie! I just wanted to know so I could plan the party! See ya!" And with that she bounced away happily.

Everyone there was stunned for a moment until Spike cleared his throat and said, "Well, I guess I'd better get going. See yo-"

"Oh, yeah! And one more thing!" Pinkie said appearing from the inside the backpack, startling the young dragon. "Spike, make sure you kick that meany mean witch's butt an extra bit for me will you? PLLLLLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSSE?!" she asked batting her eyelashes pleadingly.

After a few seconds of shock, Spike was able to respond, "You bet, Pinkie! And I will get Rarity back, too!" Pinkie smiled and climbed out of the backpack allowing Philomena to breath.

"How did she even get in there?" Spike asked to his companion.

She responded gasping, "I have no clue! One second I was by myself in there, the next she was sitting on me!" Spike shook his head, knowing that neither he nor anypony else would ever be able to understand Pinkie, and turned to Princess Celestia.

"I'll send you my first report as soon as possible, your highness!" he exclaimed.

Celestia nodded and spoke to him for what would be the last time in a while, "Thank you. Now, go Spike. We're counting on you."

Spike gave her a salute saying, "Yes, ma'am!" before running onto the train.

Once he was on board, Celestia motioned to the conductor to leave. The train began to pull out if the station as Spike and Philomena leaned out the window, waving goodbye to their friends. Everyone at the station waved back at them, until the train was out of sight. Celestia turned to everypony saying, "It is time for me to return to Canterlot. I trust everything will be well in your hooves?" All heads nodded as the sun princess let out a sigh of relief. "Very well. I will forward you Spike's first report as soon as it comes in." Saying that, she trotted back to her carriage and left Ponyville to return to Canterlot, hoping in her heart that everything would turn out for the best.

Transition: Two hours later at the Spiral Mountain train station...

The train pulled into the station after the two hour ride. Spike got up from his seat an exited the car, thanking the conductor before heading off. The train pulled out of the station, it would probably not come back until Spike had completed his mission. "Let's see...," he mumbled to himself, "The cave Princess Celestia mentioned should be nearby..."

Philomena popped her head out and looked around. She spotted the cave and pointed to the left saying, "It's over there, Spike! Let's go!" Spike turned to the left, seeing the cave made him start running towards it. Approaching the cave, he saw that along the wall, torches had been recently lit to show the way. He started walking into the cave, following the torches one by one. Finally, he saw a bright light at the end of the cave and dashed forward, eager to see what was on the other side.

The view was breathtaking. The bright light gave way to a whole spectrum of colors and hues. Walking out of the cave he entered from, he saw the valley that was positioned in the mountain range. He had come out in the middle if a small rocky area with four large pointed rocks with eyes. 'Wait, eyes?' Spike rubbed his eyes and did a double check. Yep, those boulders had eyes. And it looked like they were glaring at him. Deciding it was best to keep moving because he didn't know if those rocks were going to attack him or not, he walked out of the rocky area and into the soft grass. He looked up and saw why the place was called Spiral Mountain. In front of him was this tall spiraling piece of land surrounded by a moat. At the top of the mountain was a bridge that connected to a face in the other mountainside. What shocked Spike was that the face in the mountain was that off the witch who had attacked him and the others.

"That must be the entrance to the witch's lair." Spike said.

Philomena poked her head out and looked at the giant rock head saying, "Geez, talk about self-centered. So, which way do we go?"

The path split off into two ways. The one on the right led around the mountain and also was connected to a bridge that made it able to cross onto Spiral Mountain. The left went to a small field of tall yellow flowers, and off to the side was a slope that seemed to lead to an elevated area. Spike decided to take the lower route through the flowers and looking to his left, saw a small house at the bottom of the hill he was on. "Is that where Bottles lives?" Spike asked himself as he ran down the hill, passing a small mound of dirt in front of the fence of the house.

The house was blue colored and had a small chimney on top. The lights were off inside as Spike looked through the window to the house. "Hello?" he called, "Anyone home?"

"That depends on who your looking for," came a voice from behind him. Spike jumped and turned instantly, seeing a small black mole with a red checkered shirt and goggles standing on top of the mound of dirt he passed.

"Are you Bottles?" Spike asked the mole.

He nodded and said, "That's right. I'm Bottles, the short sighted mole. And who are you?"

"My name is Spike and this is my friend Philomena," Spike indicated to the bird who poked her top half out of the backpack.

Bottles gave her a quick once over and said, "Sure is a funny looking friend, Spike. Can it talk?"

Philomena looked angry and retorted, "Better than you can Goggle-Boy!"

Ignoring Philomena's rudeness, Spike continued, "Princess Celestia sent up to find you. She said you could help train us to fight the witch who attacked Ponyville."

"I see. Well then, I'll be glad to show you the basic moves you'll need to fight Gruntilda," Bottles said.

"Gruntilda?" Spike asked.

Bottles nodded and continued, "Yes, she's the witch who lives up in that lair over there." He pointed to the rock shaped like Grunty's head. "It's pretty dangerous inside there. Are you sure you will be able to handle it?"

Spike looked Bottles in his beady eyes and said, "I have to. Doesn't matter how dangerous it is. My friend is in there and me and Philomena are the only ones who can rescue her."

Bottles smiled and said, "Well, in that case we better get started. Head up the hill and go left. Find my molehill near a bunch of tree stumps to begin your training."

Bottles jumped and dove into the dirt, while Spike looked up at the mountain whispering, "Don't worry, Rarity. I'm coming for you soon." With those words, he ran up the hill to begin his first steps to rescuing the one he loves.

**Holy crap that took forever! But it's done and next time it's training and then, the adventure will begin! Until then me psychopaths!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: I give thanks to Tabbybri and her Banjo Kazooie novelization as I used one of her chapters for a reference in this one. All the walkthroughs on YouTube don't give the info I need for this chapter so thanks Tabby! Hope to see more of your stuff soon! And sorry this chapter took forever, Grunty's lines are a pain in mine ass to write.**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer is boring. On to story.**

Spike ran up the hill and turned left. He saw a small large area with wide tree stumps evenly cut down. Seeing the molehill, he walked up to it and said, "Hello? Bottles?"

Bottles' head shot up from the dirt when he said that; shaking the dirt off, he pulled himself up from the molehill and asked Spike, "How good is your jump, Spike?"

"Okay, I guess. Why?" Spike responded.

"Can you show me a jump?" Bottles said.

"Sure," Spike jumped in place not getting very high off the ground.

"Hmm. Your jump could use some work," Bottles said critiquing the jump.

Philomena popped her head out and said, "What do moles know about jumping?"

"More than you!" Bottles retorted, "Try bending your legs a little more and pushing harder when you do jump."

"Okay then." Spike tried this and found he jumped higher this time.

"Good! Keep doing that!" Bottles encouraged. Spike kept practicing his jump until he could jump a good two feet in the air.

"Great! Now try jumping up on that stump!" Bottles said pointing to one of the stumps behind him, "Make sure to bend your legs in the air too, that way you don't hit them on the edge as you come up!" Spike went over to the shortest stump and did as Bottles said, jumping to and from the stump as Bottles watched. "Don't be so tense as you jump!" he said, "It'll hurt more if you land like that!" The young dragon relaxed himself more and more in the air, practicing all that the mole told him so far. When he was done with the smallest stump, Spike moved onto the next one and his jump got better and better each time. When he was done, he could jump on top of a three foot tall stump with ease.

"Excellent!" Bottles called over to him.

Spike walked back to the mole and asked, "What's next, Bottles?"

"This next jump is called the Feathery Flap. Jump and have Philomena flap her wings for a double jump. Ready?"

"Wait, why do I have to do this? I'll look stupid, I know it!" Philomena asked.

"Come on, Philomena! You'll be fine." Spike said to his partner.

"Okay..." she said irritated. Spike jumped first and Philomena flapped her wings while he was in the air, giving him and slightly extra boost.

"Great!" Bottles exclaimed, "This can also be used to make long gaps. Try jumping from the outer stumps to the center real quick!"

Spike headed to one the stumps on the left and jumped to the center and Philomena flapped her wings for extra distance but they didn't make it. "Put more effort into it, Feathers!"

"Shut it, Goggle Boy! This isn't as easy as it seems!" Philomena retorted. Spike jumped up on the stump again and the two attempted to make the jump again, Philomena giving more effort into her flaps and making it further than last time.

"One more try, Spike!" Bottles called. He got back up on the stump and ran forward, jumping at the edge of the stump and Philomena flapped her wings hard at the highest point of the jump. The result was Spike's feet touching the middle stump at last.

"Great job you two!" Bottles said as Spike ran over to him, "There's just one jump move I can teach you. First you must stand like this..."

"What? Wearing ridiculous goggles and a silly grin?" Philomena interrupted.

"I'm not listening! Crouch down and backflip while Beaky uses her wings to get you more height! I call it, the Flap Flip!"

Spike looked a bit nervous. He had never done a backflip before. Philomena picked up on this and said, "Hey Spike!" Spike turned his attention to his partner and she said, "You've never done a backflip, have you?"

"No, not really..." Spike responded looking down in slight embarrassment.

"Don't worry, just jump up and try to flip backwards. I'll help it along so we can master this move together, okay?" Philomena said, lifting Spike's spirits.

"Okay, here goes!" Spike took a deep breath and jumped up, doing his best to bend his back backwards. He was upside down as Philomena flapped her wings in a slow sweep, pulling Spike back and turning him upright before he landed on his feet.

Bottles clapped his clawed hands together and said, "That was great! Do a few more to get the hang of it!" After practicing a few more times, Spike had finally managed to pull off almost a full backflip and was in complete synch with Philomena. "Excellent, you two! That's all the jumping moves I can teach you!" he said as the duo walked up to him.

"Thanks, Bottles!" Spike said while Philomena gave a mumbled, "Thanks."

"Now, before you head to my next molehill," Bottles said pointing to the tallest stump in the back, "There is something on top of that stump, something I think you'll find very useful on your journey."

"What is it?" Spike asked looking at the tall stump.

"You'll see, just use the Flap Flip to get up there," Bottles said digging back into his molehill.

Spike shrugged and walked over to the tall stump that was nearly three times his size. Crouching down, he used the Flap Flip to get high enough up and moved forward while landing on his feet on top of the stump. In front of him was a small, pale, almost hollow looking, golden colored hexagonal shapes gemstone. He drooled a bit at the tasty sight and rushed over picking it up. What happened next was something he didn't expect, and almost caused him to drop the gem.

It spoke, "I'm an extra Honeygem Piece! Collect six of us to increase your health and stamina!"

"Did that gem just talk?!" Philomena said popping out of the backpack with her normally narrow eyes very wide.

"I think it did..." Spike confirmed, "Let's check it out with Bottles." Jumping down, he ran over to the molehill and said, "Hey Bottles!"

The mole poked his head out from the dirt mound and asked, "Yes, Spike? Did you get what I told you?"

"Yeah, this is it right?" Spike asked showing Bottles the gem.

Bottles nodded saying, "Yep, that's it! Eat six of those and you'll be able to take more damage and last longer against tough enemies! You'll definitely want to keep an eye out for these on your journey in Grunty's Lair!"

Spike chuckled a bit at the nickname he gave the witch and began to eat the gem in his hands. It was sweet tasting but at the same time, not quite as satisfying as he would have hoped. "There are five more of those in this area. My next molehill will be by the moat. I'll see you there!" Bottles said before disappearing into the dirt again. Spike wiped his mouth of the gem crumbs and continued on, heading for molehill Bottles mentioned.

Meanwhile, in Gruntilda's Lair...

Klungo limp-ran up the stairs as fast as he could. He approached a large wooden door with a very large knocker and pulled on it, banging it against the door saying, "Misssstressss Grunty! There issss a problem!" The door swung open and the large witch showed herself looking irritated and mad.

"Klungo, you large buffoon," She screeched, "Why're you yelling like a stupid loon?!"

"Ssssomeone hassss come into the mountainssss Misssstressss! It issss a dragon!" Klungo said quickly, fearful of his mistress' response.

It was as expected; she, once again, flipped her lid, "What did you just make me hear?! How can there be a dragon here?!" She ran into the room she was in and approached Dingpot. "Dingpot, Dingpot big and wide," she said, "Show me this dragon's hide!" The liquid inside Dingpot formed a scene of Spike and Philomena talking with Bottles.

"That is him, Misssstressss! The Quarrie ssssaw him enter through the cave in the mountainsssside!" Klungo exclaimed.

"Wait a second, that little twit," Grunty said, "Was the brat in Ponyville that I hit!"

"He musssst be here to resssscue the pony!" Klungo said.

"Hehehe, we'll see about that! I've got just the thing for that little brat!" Gruntilda said as her broom flew to her.

"You leave Spikey alone you hideous hag!" came a shout from the other room.

Rarity had been imprisoned in a small room with a metal collar placed around her neck as chained to the floor. Grunty peered in through the bars at the top of the door and Rarity glared at her saying, "If you harm so much as a single scale on his head, I swear I will-"

"You'll do what my little dear? After all, you're in there and I'm out here! But don't worry your pretty little head, I'll be quick and make sure he stays dead!" Grunty said cackling as she left.

Rarity lied down on the floor, tears flowing out of her eyes as she whispered, "Oh Spike, for the love of Celestia, please be okay..."

Back in Spiral Mountain...

Spike jumped off the tree he just climbed and landed in the soft grass below him. He quickly devoured the empty honeygem piece he got from atop the thin tree. This was his fourth piece, he obtained the second in the moat around Spiral Mountain after learning how to swim underwater. The third was not too far from it. There were a few extensions of ground coming out of the cliffside by a the waterfall that filled the moat. The waterfall filled a small swimming hole, and it flowed down the hill and into the moat. The empty honeygem piece was resting on the platform closest to the waterfall. All it took I get it was few quick jumps and a Feathery Flap from Philomena. Afterwards, Spike found Bottles' next molehill and learned how to climb. Using this, he found the fourth empty honeygem piece.

Crossing the stone bridge that went above the water flowing into the moat, Spike walked quickly across the grass. Passing the wooden bridge that led up onto the tall mountain, he found himself where he started, in the rocky area with the large pointed stones with eyes were. As he approached, the rocks turned their glaring gaze to him. Startled for only a moment, he stepped up to the molehill, Bottles popped out and shook his head, climbing out of the dirt pile.

"What the heck are those things, Bottles?" Spike asked the mole.

"Those are Quarrie, they're stone creatures that Gruntilda brought to life with her magic. Their main job is to watch this cave for anyone who enters or exits," he answered.

"So anything they see..." Spike began.

"Gruntilda will see, yes," Bottles finished.

Philomena popped her head out of the backpack and said, "Oh, well that's just great! The hag knows we're here then!"

"Then I guess we better get started on your first attack move," Bottles said, "This is called the Beak Barge, you'll need Chicken Legs' help for this."

"At least I have legs, Shorty!" Philomena retorted.

"Crouch down then skid forward, shoulder first and use the Chicken's pointy beak to slam into enemies," Bottles said ignoring the mouthy phoenix. He pointed to the unmoving stone creatures and continued, "Try it out on those Quarrie. This move can be really useful in certain places."

Spike nodded and moved to the Quarrie in the far right. It gave him a deep and hateful glare but did nothing. "Ready Philomena?" Spike asked as he crouched down.

"Like you even need to ask?" Philomena said readying herself. Spike gave a small smirk and slid forward as Philomena emerged and stuck her beak out, wings tucked in at her sides. They slammed into the Quarrie, reducing the large rock to mere pebbles instantly.

"Wow, so she IS useful for something, Spike!" Bottles called out.

"Shut it or you're next Jam Jars!" Philomena yelled angrily. Bottles merely grinned and dove back into his dirt pile. "I really don't like that mole..." Philomena muttered.

"Just forget about him Philomena. I think we're almost done with our training. After that, we can take on Grunty's lair!" Spike said.

"Yeah! Let's take out the rest of these weird rocks so I can peck me some witch already!" Philomena said enthusiastically.

Spike just laughed at his partner and ran at the second Quarrie, using the Beak Barge to shatter him like the first one. They repeated this with the third, and finally the fourth. Upon shattering the last Quarrie, an empty honeygem piece appeared where the rock creature once sat. Spike picked it up and without missing a beat, tossed the gem up and caught it in his mouth and quickly ate it.

He off the rocky area and walked on the path he first took when he arrived. This time though, he walked up the slope on the left, and saw a small empty garden. The soil was freshly dug, and looked like it was ready to be planted. 'Applejack could probably plant a few apple tree here and they'd grow in no time,' Spike thought. He saw the last molehill at the end of the large soil patch.

Walking over to it, Bottles emerged from the molehill and said, "It's time to learn the Dragon Claw, Spike!" Spike was excited now, an attack move to finally help him save Rarity! "A dragon's claws are a powerful weapon," Bottles explained, "To use the full power they have, swipe your claws one after the other while stepping forward. This will give you momentum, and make your strikes much stronger than just a simple cutting motion. Give it a shot real quick." Spike turned around and began swinging his claws quickly as he moved forward.

He made three swipes before stopping and turning back to Bottles, "How was that?"

"Perfect! Now let's get something to test it out on... How about..."

"I swear if you say my name, I'm pecking you to Canterlot and back!" Philomena warned the mole.

"I actually had a different target in mind Bird Brain!"

A *pop* sound was heard from behind the duo an extremely large carrot with eyes appeared and began hopping slowly in place. "Ah! There's Topper!" Bottles said, indicating the large vegetable.

"Wow!" Spike exclaimed, "A carrot that big could feed Angel Bunny for a week or two!"

Meanwhile in Ponyville...

"Achoooo!" a small white rabbit sneezed.

Fluttershy noticed this and flew over to the bunny saying, "Oh Angel, are you okay? You're not catching a cold now, are you?" The small rabbit shook his head rapidly, wondering if somepony was talking about him somewhere.

Back in Spiral Mountain...

"Okay, Spike! Give Topper a good whack!" Bottles said.

"I'm on it!" Spike exclaimed running over to the carrot. He stopped in front of the carrot and slashed at it thrice, causing it to get knocked backwards with it's top leaves cut knocked off and when it hit the ground, Topper faded into nothing.

Bottles whistled and called out, "Nice one! Have another!" Another Topper jumped out a few feet away. Repeating the process, Spike clawed at the vegetable, causing it to fall over and disappear.

"Excellent job Spike! Now for your next move-" Bottles said before Philomena interrupted, "Hey, I want some moves too!" Ignoring her, Bottles continued, "As I was saying! Try the Forward Roll! All you have to do is run, bend down, and do a somersault to smash your enemies! Now, let's see if I can find Bawl for you to practice on..." As he said that, a large onion with eyes appeared like Topper did. "Go get him Spike!" Bottles said.

Spike ran at Bawl and leaned forward into a somersault, knocking into the onion hard while not even hurting himself. "Right on target, Spike! How about another?" Bottles asked the young dragon.

Philomena poked her head out limply and moaned, "I think I'm going to be sick..." Bottles laughed for a moment and Spike apologized. He gave Philomena a moment for her stomach to settle. Once she was okay, another Bawl appeared and like the one before, was knocked over with the forward roll.

"Okay Spike, I've got one more move for you two to learn, then you're done in Spiral Mountain!" Bottles called to them.

"Then hurry up and tell us, Squinty!" Philomena said to the mole.

"I will if you let me, buzzard! Spike, you jump and duck your head while pulling your legs up and Philomena will repeatedly peck your target with the Rat-A-Tap Rap. Try it on Collywobble real quick!" Bottles said.

This time, a giant floating cauliflower with eyes and four leaves that it used to keep afloat appeared and flew around the area. Without wasting a moment, Spike ran up near the vegetable and leapt up, pulling his head and legs in quickly as Philomena reached out with her neck and let loose three powerful pecks on Collywobble. The damage caused Collywobble to fall apart and it's pieces disappeared as it hit the ground.

"Not bad, Feather Face!" Bottles called out.

"Give me another, Bogeyes!" Philomena retorted.

Another Collywobble sprang forth, and Spike jumped up yet again a Philomena unleashed the Rat-A-Tat Rap. As before, Collywobble fell to pieces but this time, an empty honeygem piece fell alongside Collywobble on the ground.

"That's it! You've learned all the basic moves, Spike!" Bottles said to the dragon as he ate the final empty honey gem piece. When he finished eating it, he saw that the outline of his body was glowing a golden color. It spread across his whole body, until he was completely golden. This last only for a few moments and as soon as the color faded, Spike felt a sudden surge of energy.

"Whoa, what was that?" he said to himself.

"That is what happens when you eat six empty honeygems. When six are collected, they combine, and give whoever collected them extra stamina and health. Basically, you'll be able to take last longer against enemies before you are defeated, Spike!" Bottles explained to the dragon.

"Awesome! Now we have a better chance against that witch!" Philomena said.

"Exactly! Now meet me atop of Spiral Mountain and-" Bottles began before he was interrupted by a loud, familiar screeching laugh.

All eyes turned upward to see Gruntilda riding her broom high above the land. "That's her!" Spike exclaimed.

"It's Gruntilda!" Bottles said as he burrowed back into his molehill.

"Well, well what do I see? A stupid dragon and an ugly birdy!" Gruntilda taunted the pair.

Philomena was angered by her comment and retorted, "I'M the ugly one?! Have you ever looked in a mirror before, fatso?!"

"What have you done with Rarity, Gruntlida?!" Spike demanded.

Gruntilda merely smiled and said, "The unicorn will purple hair, is staying quite safe up in my lair. But for you I can't say the same, I have to destroy you, it's such a shame!"

"Oh, yeah?!" Philomena yelled, "Come down here and do it yourself you green hag!"

"Why do that, there is no need; to dirty my hands with this little deed?" Gruntilda said as she began to use her magic, "Now with the flick of my hand and a bit of magic, I'll give you both an ending that's quite tragic!"

With a loud cackle she sent her magic into the soft ground Spike was standing on. After a moment, the ground began to shake, and a giant hand made out of Toppers shot out from the earth. Spike jumped off the slope in time to dodge the had as it slammed down where he once stood. Once Spike was clear of the immediate danger, he turned back to what attacked him and in horror, saw a humongous, monstrous combination of vegetable enemies. The head was simply a Collywobble that was three times the size it was before. It's leave reached downwards, connecting it to it's arm limbs made of the onion Bawl and into the Topper hands. It made have had a simple look but the sheer size of it was enough to make anypony nervous.

Gruntilda laughed and said, "My Veggie Salad is really good, at making brats like you into worm food! Now kill him my delicious beast, go and have yourself a feast!" Gruntilda laughed extremely loud as she flew away from the scene and back to her lair.

"Cowardly hag!" Philomena yelled after her.

"Forget about Grunty at the moment!" Spike said to his partner, "We've got bigger problems to deal with!"

Veggie Salad flew over the fence surrounding the slope and approached the young dragon. Spike saw he was near the area of stumps and in an act of quick thinking ran to that area with the vegetable beast following. Once they were both in the area, a magical barrier sealed the exit, preventing any escape for either of them.

**Okay that's it for this time. Yes, I know I'm leaving you with a cliffhanger but I already decided that boss battles will start a whole new chapter. So of you don't like it, tough luck. So until next time, read and review me psychopaths! Psychochiken wants reviews!**


	4. Boss Battle 1: Veggie Salad

**A/N: One of the ideas I had planned for this was to introduce a boss system into each of the levels. So while Veggie Salad is the first boss, it certainly isn't the last. There will be one on each level, see if you can guess them!**

**Disclaimer: Why dost evil disclaimer exist? Oh yeah, so I don't get sued. DAMNEST THOU EVIL DISCLAIMER BEAST! ...Sorry, I used the Royal Canterlot Voice didn't I? **

Location: Ponyville

Time: 2:17 p.m.

Ponyville Hospital had finally calmed down, at least for a little while. With the help of the doctors who came from Canterlot upon Princess Celestia's request, the hospital was able to treat all of the the more seriously injured. However, Twilight and the others were still unconscious and while their wounds had been mostly treated, they were still in bad condition. Applejack's little sister, Applebloom had been sitting by her sister's side for a few hours now with her friend and fellow Cutie Mark Crusader, Scootaloo. Scootaloo was a huge fan of Rainbow Dash, and saw the cyan pegasus as a role model. So to see her lying in a hospital bed, beaten and bruised with the others by the hands of a single creature, the sight was nothing more than devastating for the young filly.

"Rainbow Dash..." she said quietly, finally being able to speak for the first time since she saw the pegasus. Applebloom turned her gaze towards the orange pegasus, wanting nothing more than to help comfort her friend, but she wasn't feeling any better herself. Like Rainbow was to Scootaloo, Applebloom looked up to Applejack the same way. Unlike Scootaloo though, Applebloom had been unable to hold back tears as she stared at the unmoving, and badly injured form of her elder sister.

A doctor with two other nurses walked in to the room, levitating several roles of bandages with them. "Excuse me?" the doctor said gaining the attention of the two fillies. "Can you please step outside? We need to change the bandages of these four and if I remember correctly I believe somepony was asking for you in the lobby," he asked.

Applebloom nodded and left the room with Scootaloo following behind her quietly. The door shut behind them as they began to slowly walk to the hospital lobby, each once again, lost in their own thoughts. However, they were quickly snapped out of them, when somepony called out, "Applebloom, Scootaloo! Over here!" Turning their heads, they saw, to their sudden shock, Princess Cadence standing right beside nearby.

"P-princess Cadence!" Applebloom stuttered as she and Scootaloo bowed quickly to the cerise alicorn.

Candence giggled lightly as she said to the young fillies, "You don't need to bow to me you two." The two fillies stood up and walked over to join young alicorn. "How are the other's conditions?" Cadence asked.

Applebloom looked down on the ground as she replied sadly, "Still the same. None of them have woken up yet..." Cadence sighed, she had figured as much but was still hoping the four of them would awaken sooner rather than later.

"Princess Cadence?" Scootaloo asked quietly, "What's going to happen now? We overheard Cherilee talking about how Rarity was ponynapped last night. Sweetie Belle was so frightened by it that she's locked herself in Rarity's house! Isn't somepony going after her?"

Cadence gave the two children a reassuring smile, "Yes, Princess Celestia has personally assigned somepony to go after Rarity."

Applebloom looked up at Cadence and asked, "Really?! Who is it?! Is it your husband, Princess?"

Cadence giggled a slight bit and replied, "No, Shining is staying here to make sure Ponyville is well protected while it is being fixed."

"Ooh! Ooh! Is it the Wonderbolts?!" Scootaloo said excitedly.

"No, not them either. Even with all their members together, it's likely they would be defeated by this witch as well. No, Celestia herself was asked by this one to go and he didn't go alone. She sent her phoenix Philomena with him as well," Cadence answered the young pegasus.

"Well... Then who is it?!" Applebloom asked, unable to think of who.

Princess Cadence gave a knowing grin and motioned for the two fillies to lean in closer. When they did, Cadence knelt down, and whispered the name in both their ears.

"SPIKE?!" exclaimed a shocked Applbloom and Scootaloo, "But! But! But!"

"I know he doesn't seem like the type to do this sort of thing," Cadence explained as she stood back up, "but you must understand, there was no one else Celestia could send. She already has many of her royal guards here in Ponyville and the others have to remain in Canterlot Castle. Spike desperately wanted to go find Rarity, the look in his eyes were proof enough. Spike and Philomena are also undergoing training by one of the residents of the mountain ranges where this witch lives. They are going to be well prepared to take on whatever that witch throws at him."

Cadence's words seemed to calm down the two fillies, however Applebloom still looked unconvinced. "But, what if he gets into some kind of trouble?! How will we know what's going on with him?" she exclaimed.

"Celestia already has this covered as well. Spike is to send frequent reports to the her giving her progress updates as well as what his current condition is. And she will forward it to me so we know that he is doing okay," Cadence explained.

Applebloom seemed content with the answer. She was about to say something else but was interrupted as Cadence's horn started to glow its usual cornflower blue hue. Cadence herself was surprised by this as a green flame emerged from her horn and turned into a scroll, hovering in midair.

"Is that from Spike, Princess?" Scootaloo asked.

Using her magic to open the scroll, Cadence skimmed the first few lines and replied smiling, "Yes it is! It seems his first few hours have already been eventful!"

She cleared her throat and began to read aloud, _"Dear Princess Celestia and probably Princess Cadence too,_

_You probably weren't expecting a report so early but I feel that a lot has happened in the past few hours and you all deserve to know about it. You see, after Philomena and I finished got off the train, we found the entrance to Spiral Mountain and Bottles the mole as well. After we finished our training though..._

Location: Sprial Mountain

Time: 1: 38 p.m.

Boss Battle # 1: Veggie Salad

The hulking vegetable monster made the first move and formed a fist with it's Topper hands, ready to bring it down on the young dragon. Spike quickly leapt out of the way just as the fist smashed where he once stood, making an indent in the ground where the fist impacted. Pulling back, the beast raised an open "palm" and brought it quickly down trying to squish Spike. Spike performed a forward roll, effectively dodging the attack and jumped immediately up on a nearby stump. Veggie Salad brought it's arm back again, this time forming it's hand into a spear head and swung quickly downwards. Spike just barely dodged the strike as the hand sank into the wood. This time however, the hand had gotten stuck in the stump when it connected, leaving it unable to pull it out.

"Spike!" the pair heard Bottles call from seemingly nowhere, "Now's your chance! Run up the arm and deal that Collywobble head some pain!"

"I'm on it, Bottles!" Spike yelled as he jumped on the still stuck hand and ran up the arm made of Bawls. He reached the Collywobble portion of the monster and jumped up, ducking his head as Philomena unleashed the Rat-A-Tap Rap upon the cauliflower. The attack hit home and a portion of the the got destroyed.

The Collywobble let out a shriek of pain and shook it's head to knock Spike off. Jumping back before he was tossed away, Spike landed on his feet in the soft grass before Veggie Salad finally pulled it's hand out of the tree stump. Looking greatly miffed at the pain it just received, the monster raised it's arm, curling the Topper hand into a fist, and quickly swung downwards at Spike's location. Spike ran to the side just as the fist slammed into the earth, creating a small shockwave that knocked the young dragon off his feet and into the ground.

Spike jumped up as fast as he could, but was not fast enough to dodge the open carrot palm smash into his side, sending him flying a few feet. Feeling the pain of the hit, Spike got up as fast as he could as Veggie Salad made formed it's "hand" into another spear shape. Spike looked quickly and saw that he was right in front of the tall stump that held the first empty honeygem piece he obtained.

"Philomena!" he said loudly, "We need to do a Flap Flip, now!"

"On it!"

Veggie Salad drove it's arm forward to strike Spike, but just before it hit, Spike backflipped up onto the tall tree stump and Veggie's hand became stuck within the tree. As the beast tried to pull it's arm free of the restraint, Spike ran up said arm quickly and unleashed another Rat-a-Tap Rap on the cauliflower head. Shrieking in pain as another chunk of the head was destroyed, Veggie Salad thrashed about angrily, knocking Spike off of him and to the ground.

Spike fell on his stomach, slightly hurt from the high fall but still somewhat okay. Getting to his feet, he turned to see the Veggie Salad had managed to remove it's hand again, this time looking dangerously mad.

Moving at a much faster pace than previously, Veggie began viciously and wildly attacking the young dragon. Spike ran back and forth, just narrowly avoiding hit after hit that the monster aimed at him. Spike tried to run over to one of the stumps in an attempt to catch Veggie Salad in the same trap as last time. However, Veggie knew now of this tactic, and every time Spike would make a move for the stumps, Veggie would attack right where he would be going, effectively cutting off any way of catching the beast off guard.

While Veggie showed signs of pain, Spike was beginning to lose stamina. Running back and forth repeatedly was wearing him down, and it was only a matter of time before he would collapse from exhaustion or Veggie would get a lucky hit and he wouldn't be able to defend himself any further. That time finally came as a fist slam made contact with the ground right behind Spike, the shockwave knocking him off his feet and to the ground once more. Struggling to stand, he looked up to see that Veggie had a curled it "fist" and was about to crush the dragon child.

Spike began to think this was it. He was too tired to keep moving. The journey was about to end and he hasn't even started it yet... He felt horrible, like he had let so many down, Princess Celestia, Twilight, Rarity's sister, Sweetie Belle...

'RARITY!' that single thought ran through his head quickly. He began to imagine her calling out to him; telling him, no, BEGGING him, not to give up. To not lose hope. Suddenly, Spike began to feel a burst of energy, and rolled on the ground out of the way just as the fist was about to end him. Pulling himself to his feet with a speed that surprised even him, he attacked the arm that just attempted to kill him with his Dragon Claw move. His swipes cut through the onion arms and the vegetable monster yelled in pain. Deciding to end the annoying pest once and for all, Veggie Salad brought it's hand into a spear form again. Spike smirked, he was hoping the beast would do that.

"Ready, Philomena?" he asked the phoenix in his backpack.

"Just tell me when!" she replied.

The spear hand was brought forward, ready to impale the small dragon in an instant. However, just as the hand was at a point unable to avoid, Spike yelled, "NOW, PHILOMENA!"

Jumping backwards, Philomena flapped her wings up as the attack missed completely. Flipping over, Spike landed on the arm of Veggie Salad. Veggie's eyes widened greatly as Spike ran up the arm one last time, jumping up, and ducking his head as Philomena pecked the cauliflower head to death. At the final peck, the entire head and rest of the arms exploded as the beast let loose a shrill death cry that faded away after a few seconds.

Landing on his feet, Spike got up and noticed that something had fallen along with the remains of the vanquished monster. It was a pure golden colored jigsaw piece. The magic barrier that once prevented escape dissolved into nothing, and Bottles poked his head out of the molehill closest to the stumps.

"Great work Spike! You did great facing that monster!" Bottles said to the young dragon.

Spike scratched the back of his head sheepishly while Philomena poked her top half out and yelled at the mole, "Hey! I fought too, you know!"

"Oh fine. I guess you did good too, Beaky," Bottles replied.

"Wanna say that to my face, Worm Breath?!" Philomena yelled angrily.

"Enough! Bottles, what is this thing?" Spike said, breaking up the pair and pointing to the jigsaw piece next for him.

Bottles took a look at the object and gave a large grin. "That Spike," he said, "Is a magic puzzle piece, or better known as a Jiggie!"

"A Jiggie?" Spike asked as he picked up the golden sparkling puzzle piece.

"Yep, that's right! I'm a Jiggie!" the puzzle piece said, again earning looks of shock from the dragon and phoenix duo, "I'll help you traverse Grunty's lair! Now find a puzzle missing a piece so you can put me there!" With that, the puzzle piece went silent.

Spike didn't know why but just then, he felt extremely happy. Jumping up, he did a small dance before throwing the Jiggie into his backpack. Philomena gave him a look and said, "What the heck was that about?"

"I don't know, I just felt like doing it," he replied.

"You're going to do that every time we get one of those aren't you?"

"Yep. Most likely," Spike said with a big smile on his face.

Philomena merely rolled her eyes as Bottles cleared his throat, grabbing the attention of the two. "Well, then. Continuing where I left off before, is like you two to meet me at the top of Spiral Mountain in about twenty minutes," he said to the two.

"Why twenty minutes Bottles?" Spike asked.

"I have to finish repairing the bridge to the lair. And you two should take a breather. Here, eat these; they'll restore your health so you can keep going," Bottles explained pulling out a few golden hexagonal gems.

Spike's mouth began to water at the sight of the delicious jewels and rushed over grabbing one. "Mmm! I'm a delicious honeygem piece! I'll restore your health if you eat me!" The jewel said.

"Again with the inanimate talking object?!" Philomena said astonished again by the item that spoke.

"Get used to it Feather Head. There'll be a lot of those in Grunty's lair. You two eat up and rest. You know where to meet me," Bottles said diving back down into his molehill. Spike sat down on the soft grass and began to eat the gem in his hand. It was sweet and tasty, just like honey! He savored every bit as it began revitalizing the team. Once he was done, he lied down on the grass and just looked at the clouds. It'd probably be the last time he saw them for a little bit, so he took in as much of the peaceful surroundings as he could.

20 minutes later on top of Spiral Mountain...

"Well done guys, you're ready to tackle the witch now!" Bottles said to the team in front of him.

"We sure are! Show us the way, Bottle Boy!" Philomena said cheekily.

"I've fixed the bridge so you can cross it and enter Gruntilda's lair," Bottles said pointing to the bridge behind him.

"Thanks Bottles!" Spike exclaimed, pumped that he could now begin going after Rarity.

"Look out for me inside... Good luck!" Bottles said diving back down into his molehill.

Spike stepped into the wooden bridge. He instantly felt a cold and creepy aura surround him, the lair itself seemed to emanate evil. Steeling his will, Spike ran across the wooden platforms and into the entrance of Grunty's lair.

Meanwhile...

The two machines were prepped and ready to to be used. In the right piece of the machine was Rarity, trying desperately to get out, but the energy bars that phased in and out of appearance prevented any hope of that. In the left part, and barely fitting inside of it, was Gruntilda.

"This fine contraption, so I'm told," Gruntilda said, "will make me young and Rarity old."

"Let me go, you hideous hag!" Rarity cried, "When Spikey comes for me, he'll kick your fat end from here to Manehatten!"

"Rescue you he will not dare; there's many dangers in my lair. And while beating my Veggie Salad was quite the feat, my other minions won't be so easy to beat! Now hurry Klungo, press that switch; I'm tired of being an ugly witch!" Grunty ordered her minion.

"Yessss Misssstressss Grunty! Power issss on, ssssoon be ready..." Klungo replied pressing a few buttons and starting up the machine.

As the doors closed down, Rarity felt all hope in her heart disappear. "Spike... Help!" she cried as a few tears dropped from her face.

"RAAAARRGH!" came a bellow that startled everything in the room. A large burly creature with a giant lower jaw and large bottom teeth wearing a black cloak with a red skull on the back rushed into the room, knocking Klungo to the ground. Pressing a few buttons, the minion then ran over to the power cords of the machine and began tearing them apart while smashing random areas of metal.

"Minion!" Klungo yelled rushing over to the rampaging monster, "What are you-" He was cut off however, as the minion brought it's large fist into Klungo's jaw, sending him reeling. The minion then turned back to breaking the machine, not even noticing or caring that the large green witch that resided within the left piece had approached him.

"Stupid minion whose butt I'll blast," Grunty rhymed while gathering her magic, "Worry not, I'll make your death fast!" With that she sent a large ball of energy at the minion. The shot hit home, exploding on contact and sending the traitorous minion flying into the wall. A large crash was heard upon impact, not enough to go through the wall, but enough to leave a large indent of the minion as it fell to the floor dead. When it did hit the floor, a light pink aura rose up from the head and dissipated into the air.

"My sister's hex of mind control," Grunty said observing the pink smoke, "A simple spell, it's mind was quite dull."

"Misssstressss Grunty," Klungo said getting up from the ground, "Machine hassss been damaged bad. Time issss needed for Klungo to fix..." Klungo looked away, fearful of his mistress' response.

"Then get to work and do it right! Otherwise your rear Mr. Vile will bite!" Grunty yelled as she stomped her large figure towards the door. "Minionssss!" she called. Two figures similar to the one before only wearing blue robes approached. "Take the pony back to her cell. And get that body out of here as well!" Grunty ordered before leaving and slamming the door behind her.

Klungo sighed and wiped his brow, thankful that the witch spared him today. One minion walked up to the right pod of the machine. Klungo pressed a button on the control panel and the door rose, letting the minion inside. As the minion chained Rarity up once more, the other one picked up the hefty corpse and carried it out the room, shortly followed by the other and the unicorn prisoner.

Brentilda watched as Rarity was taken down the hall and back to her cell, constantly struggling to get away. "I've manage to delay them but this is only a mild setback. That young dragon won't make it up here before the machine is fixed once more. I have to think of something else to stall them," she muttered before disappearing into thin air.

At the entrance...

As Spike ran into the first room of the witch's lair, the loud voice of Gruntild greeted him, "There he is the fun begins; my tricks and traps, we'll see who wins!" The unseen voice let out a loud and obnoxious cackle, echoing everywhere around the young dragon.

"Show yourself so I can peck you, ya fat hag!" Philomena taunted the witch.

"Forget her, Philomena! We have to find out where to go from here," Spike said observing the area. The whole room was gigantic to him. Pictures of monsters he hasn't seen before engraved into the walls while a giant portrait of Gruntilda hung in front of him.

"Geez, and I thought she was ugly in person," Philomena said, observing the picture, "That thing makes her look twice as hideous as before!"

Spike laughed at her comment and looked to his right, noticing a small tunnel. The tunnel's opening creeped him out a little, there were stalactites hanging above the entrance and two red glowing narrow holes above them giving the look of a monster. Spike shook it off however and headed through the tunnel. On the other side he stood in awe of something completely unlike what he was expecting.

In front of him was a huge mountain, not as big as in Spiral Mountain, but it still towered over him. On the side of the mountain was a door about his size but it looked shut tight for the moment. Beneath his feet was real grass, he could feel the softness of it against his scales. A small fence was to his right and inside it was a small hill leading to what looked like another portrait.

Spike walked through the little gap in the fence and up the hill. In front of the portrait on the ground lay a giant golden jigsaw piece similar to the one he got in Spiral Mountain; only this one seemed imbedded into the ground.

Bottle's voice echoed throughout Spike's head at that moment, "You found a Jigsaw Picture! Stand on the platform in front of you and I'll tell you what to do next!"

Spike looked around for his mole friend but couldn't see him anywhere. "Bottles? How are you doing that?"

"Umm... Well, uhh... Look I'll be honest, I Pinkie Promised your friend Pinkie Pie I wouldn't tell. She taught me how to do this, only she has the right to tell you," he responded.

"That's right, Spike! And sorry, but you're not ready for this skill yet!" Pinkie's voice then echoed as well.

"Pinkie?! What the- How are you-?!" Spike stuttered.

Pinkie's voice giggled and said, "Oh Spike, if I told you, it wouldn't be as fun now would it? Now, you were saying Bottles?"

"Oh! Umm, right! Spike, stand on the platform in front of you please!" Bottles said.

Spike shook himself off, mentally chalking up another strange ability of Pinkie Pie, and stepped up on the platform.

"To enter the world shown in the picture, you'll need to fill in the missing pieces. Luckily there's only one here, and you should have just the one," Bottles explained.

Spike reached into his backpack and pulled out the Jiggie from earlier. "Now, hold it out in front of you, and look at the place you want to put it. Once you do, go up and place it in the spot. Simple stuff!" Bottles explained.

The small dragon nodded and looked at the missing area. Walking up to the portrait, he twisted the piece around so it would fit and pushed it in. Stepping back, he saw the piece began to change color and fill in the missing area of the portrait. Getting a better look at it now, the portrait depicted a mountainous area with many hills and trees as well as a large column of earth rising to the sky.

Just then, a loud creak was heard behind him. Turning around, he saw that the door that was previously closed was opening, and a sign above the door appeared in a flash of multicolored sparkling lights that said Mumbo's Mountain.

"That's it! The picture's complete ad now the door to Mumbo's Mountain is open!" Bottles exclaimed happily.

Spike ran down the hill to get a better look at the entrance. As he did, Gruntilda once again said, "That was such an easy fit! The others might just test your wit!"

Letting loose another loud cackle, Philomena cringed and said, "Geez, could that hag get any more annoying?"

"Don't say that, Philomena," Spike said nervously, "Who knows what she might do next..."

Spike began to move for the door when Philomena stopped him saying, "Hey Spike! Wouldn't now be a good time to see a report to Princess Celestia? A lot has happened in the last few hours."

"You're right Philomena!" Spike exclaimed as he pulled out paper and a quill from his backpack and began writing, "_Dear Princess Celestia, and probably Princess Cadence too..."_

Location: Ponyville

Time: 2:42 p.m.

_"And so, here we are. Once I send this to you, we'll be heading into the first area of Gruntilda's lair: Mumbo's Mountain. I have no idea what's going to await us inside, but once I'm done in there, I'll send you another report. Until then, please keep my posted on anything happening in Ponyville, especially if Twilight wakes up, will you? _

_Your faithful subjects, and #1 assistant to your faithful student,_

_Spike and Philomena_

_P.S.: Can somepony please find out how Pinkie Pie can send mental thoughts to far distances? That's seriously bugging me right now!"_

Cadence finished reading the report and glanced at the two young fillies in front of her. Their mouths hung open in astonishment at what Spike had gone through in just a few hours after leaving Ponyville.

"Well" Cadence said, snapping the two's attention towards her again, "I think it's safe to assume that sending Spike was a good choice now, wouldn't you say girls?"

"Uhh, yeah! Man I just wish I could've seen that fight with that Veggie Salad thing! It sounded like something out of one of the Daring Do books!" Scootaloo said imagining the fight in her head.

"Ah know!" Applebloom said excitedly, "It was so cool! Ah wish ah could've seen it myself too! *gasp* We gotta tell Sweetie Belle this!"

"Yeah! She's been cooped up in Carousal Boutique all day worrying about Rarity!" Scootaloo said turning to Cadence. "Princess," she asked, "Can we see that report for a little bit? We gotta show it to Sweetie Belle so she can cheer up!"

Cadence gave her a smile and replied, "Of course you can. Here, take it and I hope she feels better reading this."

Scootaloo took the parchment in her mouth and said to Applebloom in a muffled voice, "Come on, Bloom! We need to hurry to Sweetie Belle!"

"Ah'm right behind ya!" Applebloom said running out the hospital door with her friend.

Cadance merely giggled at the sight of the two, and imagined her own foal would be doing that in the upcoming future. Exiting the building herself, she looked to the sky and whispered before going to look for her husband, "Good luck, Spike. I know you'll need it..."

**Another chapter down, holy mother of monkey things are looking good! Also, for all you bronies and pegasisters who aren't in the know about this, there is a Phoenix Wright and MLPFIM crossover video series on YouTube right now that is freaking amazing. No joke, my heart was pounding as I watched it. Full fan voice cast too, and they were pretty damn good. It isn't finished yet, but I guarantee, your heart will be leaping out of your chest at certain points, I know mine was. If you want to find it, just type on My Little Pony Phoenix Wright on the search in YouTube. It'll take up a few hours of your day but it will be well worth it, I guaran-freaking-tee it. Until next time, watch those videos, read, review, favorite and follow me psychopaths! Ciao!**


End file.
